Pretending
by princess-alice-malfoy-granger
Summary: Un pequeño songfic con esta pareja, espero lo disfruten!


HOLA A TODOS; ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA Y ME ENCANTA LA CANCION ASI QUE DIJE; POR QUE NO? Y BUENO ESTO FUE LO QUE HA SALIDO; ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! LA CANCION NO ES MIA; LE PERTENECE A GLEE CON EL MISMO NOMBRE QUE EL FIC; LOS PERSONAJES SON TODOS DE J.K ROWLING YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS; SINO HUBIERA DEJADO QUE ESTA PAREJA ESTE JUNTA!

Face to face

And heart to heart

We're so close

Yet so far apart

P.O.V. HERMIONE

Era ahora o nunca, yo sabía que iba a llegar tarde o temprano. Desde hacía meses que estaba preparándome para este momento. Pero ahora que lo tenía frente a mí no sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Él siempre me había molestado; pero aún así me había enamorado de sus ojos y de su forma de ser, tan arrogante y aristocrática. Yo sabía que él estaba prohibido para mí. Ambos estábamos en diferentes bandos. Yo del lado de la luz y él de la oscuridad. Éramos completamente diferentes pero aún así lo amaba.

I close my eyes

I look away

That's just because

I'm not okay

P.O.V. DRACO

La ví, estaba cerca de mí, sabía que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Me había preparado por años para no sentir nada, pero sus ojos castaños me impedían concentrarme. Desde cuándo me había sentido así con ella? Desde cuándo había querido cambiar por alguien? No la quiero mirar, pero si no lo hago siento que me perderé en la oscuridad de mi corazón. Es imposible que ella también me quiera. Estamos en distintos bandos. Yo sólo soy un asesino pero ya no quiero serlo.

But i hold on

I stay strong

Wondering if

We still belong

P.O.V. HERMIONE

Me encuentro frente a él y me pierdo una vez más en sus ojos. Dos orbes plateados que iluminan mi sendero. Trato de llenarme de valor; sé que tengo que luchar contra él. Me pregunto si alguna vez pudiéramos estar juntos si esta guerra se acabara pero quito el pensamiento, sé que sólo se fija en la sangre.

P.O.V. DRACO

Sé que tengo que luchar contra ella pero no puedo controlar mis pernas, ellas se rehúsan a moverse. Debo de ser fuerte, pero siéndolo me pregunto si algún dia me perdonaré si la llego a lastimar.

We'll we ever

Have our happy ending

Or we'll we forever

Only be pretending?

We'll we always be pretending?

P.O.V AUTORA

-Expelliarmus!- dice Hermione recuperando lo poco que le queda de razón. -_Por qué tengo que atacarte?_- se pregunta deseando no ser la que pelée contra él.

-Protego!- se protege Draco inmediatamente. –_No puedo lastimarte amor, no puedo verte herida_- se decía el blondo mirándola.

-Qué pasó Malfoy, tienes miedo de una sangre sucia como yo?- pregunta Hermione para llenarse de odio contra él, pero no puede. –_Corre amor, no puedo ser yo la que te ataque_- pensaba.

-Tan pronto alardeas? No te confíes sangre sucia, al final sólo los sangre limpia vencerán- dijo Draco. Pero en su interior deseaba que ella corriera y que nada ni nadie la lastimara en el proceso.

-No quiero lastimarte Malfoy- dice Hermione con dejo de tristeza en su voz lo cual Draco nota.

-Será porque sabes que Potter no podrá vencer al Señor Oscuro?- pregunta él; deseando en su interior que la guerra se termine, deseando que nunca hubiera empezado y no haber nacido en una familia de puros. –_Me pregunto si terminando la guerra me dejarán libre para poder conquistarla?-_ se pregunta dejándose vulnerable ante el hechizo de Hermione que lo hace golpearse contra la pared del Gran Comedor donde estaban peleando.

How long

Do I fantasize?

Make believe

That it's still alive?

P.O.V. HERMIONE

Mi hechizo le dió de lleno y al golpearse con la pared aproveché para amarrarlo de las manos y quitarle su varita. Sé que tiene una razón por no haberse aliado a nosotros. Quiero convencerme de que tiene algo bueno dentro de él y que vale la pensa amarlo por éso.

-Malfoy, por qué te uniste a los mortífagos?- pregunté cuando estámos en un lugar a salvo; lo cual me costó mucho trabajo para encontrar pero que al final pude hacerlo.

P.O.V. DRACO

Me había atado en vez de matarme. En verdad que es piadosa. Nos tardamos tiempo en encontrar un lugar seguro, pero fue mucho trabajo para ella porque me llevaba levitándo pensando que estaba inconciente seguramente. Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos después de haber sido "despertado" cuando me tiró al suelo.

-Malfoy, por qué te uniste a los mortífagos?- me preguntó. Éste es mi momento para que ella me perdone.

-Mi famila, Granger, mi familia- le digo y empiezo a contar mi historia.

Imagine that

I am good enough

And we can choose

The ones we love

P.O.V. HERMIONE

Malfoy me contó todo; desde la amenaza contra su madre hasta el asesinato de su padre. Él no había querido pero su familia era más importante y siéndo sinceros, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

P.O.V. DRACO

Esperaba que con ésto ella me perdonara pero tampoco esperaba que me viera diferente. Tenía que cambiar estos sentimientos, no podía seguir amándola si mi familia la ponía en peligro.

But I hold on

I stay strong

Wondering if

We still belong

P.O.V. AUTORA

-Por qué no lo haces Granger?- dijo Draco convenciéndose de que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella.

-A qué te refieres Malfoy?- pregunta ésta no sabiendo a lo que se refería el blondo.

-Por qué no me matas, Granger?- pregunta éste siendo más claro.

-No puedo matarte Malfoy, no después de lo que me has contado- dice ella mintiéndo. –_Aunque te hubiérs unido voluntariamente no podría matar a la persona que amo_- pensó.

_-Tengo que ser fuerte y dejarla ir_- se decía el rubio- _ella no me quiere, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará-_ trataba de converncerse. Pero no sintió que alguien más estaba donde ellos hasta que la voz de una de sus tías se escuchó.

-Pero que bonita escena- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange encontrando a los dos jóvenes muy cerca uno del otro.

We'll we ever

Say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath

And tear down all the walls

-Qué haces aquí, Bellatrix?- preguntó Draco cuando se dió cuenta de que su tía estaba a menos de 5 metros de su amada leona.

-Sólo vine a divertirme con la sangre sucia- dijo ella- no puedo creer que hayas sido capturado por ella- dijo- si ése es el caso entonces no entiendo por qué el Señor te necesitaría en sus filas- dijo ella y se rió macabramente.

-No te dejaré tocarla- dijo él dándose cuenta de su error casi de inmediato.

-Por qué no, Draco?- preguntó Bella.

-Porque ella sólo es mía para torturar tía, no te dejaré que me quites a mi juguete- dijo -_Si tan sólo fuera suficientemente valiente para decirle que no quiero que te lastimen_- pensó Draco viéndola.

-Por qué no compartimos?- preguntó Bella acercándose aún más a los jóvenes. Draco por instinto puso a Hermione atrás de él y se fue moviendo hacia atrás con cada paso que su tía daba hacia ellos.

-Si la tocas estarás muerta Bellatrix, yo le tengo ganas desde que nos conocimos- dijo él. Las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizaron por el sucio pensamiento que le cruzó por la mente, pero recobró la compostura, Draco no la quería.

-_Si tan sólo me quisieras Draco_- pensó con amor.

We'll we ever

Have our happy ending

Or we'll we forever

Only be pretending

We'll we always be…

La lucha entre Bellatrix y Draco no se hizo esperar. Cuando Bella trató de arrancar el cabello de Hermione, se enojó tanto que la lanzó en el aire, obligándola a golpearse con la pared del cuarto. Cuando se hubo golpeado, ésta se quedó sentada unos cuantos segundos.

-Hermione corre!- gritó Draco sin darse cuenta de que la había llamado por su nombre. –_Tanta fue mi desesperación que se me olvidó insultarte amor_- pensaba con cariño- _prométeme que saldrás sana y salva de aquí_- pensó mientras se dirigía hacia donde Bella estaba.

-No tan rápido sangre sucia- dijo ésta y cerró la puerta con un hechizo para que no se pudiera abrir. –Avada Kedavra!- gritó apuntándo hacia Hermione, pero Draco la jaló para que no le diera, sin embargo Draco no fue tan suertudo y el hechizo rozó su piel.

-Avada Kedavra!- gritó Hermione y Bellatrix cayó al suelo como una piedra, su sonrisa diabólica dibujada en su cara.

-Draco, Draco despierta!- decía Hermione al ver que su amado no despertaba, se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que llamarlo por su apellido. La deseseperación que le erizaba la piel la había hecho olvidar que tenía que pretender odiarlo.

Keeping secrets safe

Every move we make

Seems like

No one's letting go

-Qué pasa Granger?- preguntó el rubio cuando abrió sus ojos; su voz fría seguía en las palabras. –_Por qué no puedo amarte libremente, Hermione?- _pensaba él.

-Por qué lo hiciste Malfoy?- preguntó la castaña- y no me digas que es porque me querías torturar tú sino te hubiese dado igual si el hechizo de tu loca tía me hubiera dado- dijo ella ocultándo en su interior que le agradaba que Draco hubiese mostrado algo de preocupación por ella.

-Ya te lo dije, te tengo ganas desde hace años- dijo él notando el súbito rubor en las mejillas de Hermione y riendo ante éso. Hermione se dió cuenta y se volteó al instante.

-No tienes por qué andar diciendo cosas con doble sentido, Malfoy- dijo ella parándose y regresándole la varita a Draco. –Gracias- dijo ella. –Bombarda!- gritó y una de las paredes calló dejándole el paso libre para irse.

-Te amo Granger- dijo él armándose de valor. –Por éso te he salvado de mi tía- dijo agachando la mirada.

And is such a shame

Cause if you feel the same

How am I

Suppose to know?

-Qué dijiste?- preguntó ella no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar. _–Si ésto es un sueño, no quiero despertar de él_- pensaba ella.

-Lo que escuchaste Granger, te amo- dijo y se acercó a ella y tras verla unos segundos, se acercó hasta tocar sus labios con ferocidad.

-Yo también, Draco- dijo ella cuando el beso terminó.

Una explosión se escucho desde lo lejos, interrumpiendo así el ambiente que se había creado entre ésos dos. Se escuchó el gritó de alguien muy conocido para Hermione. Si no estaba equivocada, era Ron el que se escuchaba desde donde ella estaba. Ella volteó a ver a Draco y él sólo pudo sonreírle animándola a reunirse con el pelirrojo.

-Volveré por ti, Draco- dijo ella.

-No Hermione, ésto no puede ser- dijo él mirándola a los ojos. Ella entendía bien a lo que se refería, no podía estar junto a un mortífago cuando la guerra se hubiera acabado.

-Lo sé y por éso...- ella se acerco y le dió un último beso mientras derramaba una lágrima silenciosa que Draco se atrevió a quitar.

We'll we ever

Say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath

And tear down all the walls?

La Guerra había acabado cuando Harry acertó al mandar de regreso el hechizo que Voldemort le había enviado. Hermione había estado consolando a su mejor amigo Ron tras enterarse de que Fred Weasley había muerto cuando la explosión que escuchó hizo que la pared atras de él se colapsara y por consecuente muriera. Habían pasado todo el verano juntos y aunque Hermione no lo quisiera, se había permitido tener una oportunidad con él.

...19 ANOS DESPUES...

We'll we ever

Have our happy ending

Or we'll we forever

Only be pretending?

We'll we always be pretending?

P.O.V. HERMIONE

Hoy mi pequeña Rose iba a entrar a Hogwarts, se veía muy emocionada. Sus ojitos azules brillaban al ver el tren que se encontraba frente a nosotros. Busqué a Ron con la mirada, tenía que traer a Hugo para que se despidiera de su hermana. Ví de pronto una silueta conocida y cerca de mí se apareció Draco Malfoy junto con su esposa Astoria. No me saludaron pero sentí la mirada de Draco sobre mí. Aún con tantos años no había podido olvidarlo. Envidiaba a Astoria por ser la que estuviera junto a él. La envidiaba por ser la que había tenido a su hijo.

P.O.V. AUTORA

-_Al parecer tendremos que seguir pretendiendo_- pensaron ambos antes de reunirse con sus respectivas familias.


End file.
